


All Onioned Up

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Onion, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Onion Gang, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Onion was 22. He had a job at Suitcase Sam's, kept in touch with Steven and his "Onion Gang" and maintained one of the most extensive G.U.Y.S. collections on the east coast.He was content with that.
Relationships: Onion & Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	All Onioned Up

Onion didn’t sleep.

Why sleep, when nighttime was his favorite time of day? Everyone else was asleep, the town was deserted. Finally, time for Onion to simply be Onion.

Onion was 22 now. He still didn’t speak (outside of his father’s language occasionally, and some sign language), but his mind was always racing just the same. Usually it consisted of which G.U.Y.S. he wanted to acquire, which episodes of  _ Crying Breakfast Friends  _ to discuss with his friends, and how to best sell suitcases at Suitcase Sam’s.

He worked at Suitcase Sam’s now, Sam recognizing his salesman skills from when he was younger. The young man didn’t even have to say anything, he could just tell what the customers wanted. 

Onion had taken to wearing hoodies and sweatpants, the only clothes that felt comfortable against his skin. Luckily, Sam didn’t really care about maintaining a dress code, so Onion was free to wear whatever he wanted. 

The boy had grown fairly tall and lanky, looking somewhat like his father when he was young. He lived on his own now, too. A couple years earlier, the land that used to be littered with dock debris was transformed into condos (as Beach City’s Bed-and-Breakfast economy wasn’t cutting it anymore), with Onion being one of the first tenants.

It was hard, being on his own at first, but the boy managed. 

“Onion!” Steven, now 32, ran up to the boy and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. Onion liked hugs.

It was morning now, with the two friends meeting at Fish Stew Pizza. The store was now managed mostly by Kiki and Bixbite (Kofi had retired some years prior). The only thing Onion liked there were, well, the onion rings, so they were served a big plate of them.

“It’s good to see you,” Steven smiled. “How’s everything?”

Onion gave a thumbs up.

“That’s great!”

Onion gestured to Steven, signing  _ How are you? _

“Oh me? Well, I guess there’s one big thing…”

Onion cocked his head to the side, curious.

“Connie’s pregnant!” Steven squeed. “And they think it’s a boy!”

Onion smiled with joy, and then took off the Cheeseburger Backpack that Steven had given to him all those years ago. He took out his prized, limited edition Spaceman G.U.Y. and handed it to the man.

“A gift? Oh no, I couldn’t… Wait, is that…?”

Onion nodded.

“Aw, thank you!” Steven said, accepting the gift. “Heh, we gotta compare collections someday.”

Onion agreed, though he knew he would always beat Steven in that regard.

“So how’s school going?” Steven asked.

Onion had been taking online classes at Beach County Community College for a while now, though only as a part-time student, majoring in computer science. It was going well! Onion gave Steven another thumbs-up.

After their meeting ended, Onion returned to his apartment and sat down in front of his computer. He opened Accord, the online chatroom app, going to the server that had his old summer friends. They all kept in touch, thankfully. The server was called “GUYS, GALS and NB PALS,” since Garbanzo and Squash had both come out as nonbinary and genderfluid, respectively. It also referenced the special line of toys the GUYS corporation had put out specifically for gender non-conforming kids, which Onion of course had every toy of.

_ 0n10n: hey did u see the new ep of CBF Dessert _

_ TheSoupStore: YES _

_ squishsquash: Don’t spoil! _

_ Garb Onzo: i liked the part where Sad Waffle meets Crying Egg’s friends and gets sad _

_ Pinto: what did squash JUST say Garbonzo _

_ 0n10n: hey, keep spoilers in #SpoiledMilk _

Onion loved chatting with his friends. Someday he’d have to invite Steven to the server, though he knew he’d probably be too busy to be active. Still, Onion liked to send him funny memes on occasion.

_ St3v3nUn1v3r3s3: Hey, it was cool seeing you today, man! _

_ 0n10n: cool to see u 2 _

Onion sat back in his chair, as music lightly played from his speakers.

And Onion was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading!


End file.
